


Concert Under the Dome

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Austin & Ally, Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Celebrities, Cock Worship, Dressing Room Sex, Gay Sex, Hunks, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Joe McAlister receives tickets to an Austin Moon concert, and happens to end up backstage. Can he seduce the bleach blond rockstar?
Relationships: Austin Moon/Joe McAlister
Kudos: 5





	Concert Under the Dome

"Seriously?!"

Groaning, since he knew where this was going, Joe attempted to calm her: "Norrie…"

"What! We got trapped under a fucking dome and all we get is tickets to some blond bimbo princess performing… he's not even famous!" Norrie growled.

"He's not that bad and it's free! Why not?" Joe shrugged. "He's not too bad either, so why not enjoy…"

"God! It's like bloody Melanie again! I am your girlfriend! you don't like what I don't like! It's not that hard to understand Joe!" Norrie hissed. Hating that her boyfriend was so slow.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you both, but Mr. Moon has offered these backstage passes with his compliments." A concert tech said politely, walking over to the pair of the Dome survivors.

"Yeah… no. Go give them to some girl who hasn't hit puberty yet." Norrie declined, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Ugh! Norrie! Come on, how many times do you get offered backstage passes? I'll take 'em," Joe grinned widely, as he took the tickets.

"You can go with yourself then! Ugh, I'm going to get a bottle of water. I suggest you think about where you really want to go." Norrie hissed, turning her back to her boyfriend and walking off. "If you're not here when I get back. I won't be here at all when you do."

"I'm sorry about her." Joe said softly as he turned to the concert tech.

"It's fine sir, women aren't used to being told no in relationships, it's good for them to have it done to them." said the concert tech with amused eyes "If you follow me, I'll take you straight back to Mr. Moon's private dressing room."

"Yeah, some even more than others...uh why are we going to his dressing room?"

"It was Mr. Moon's request."

"Is anyone else coming?" asked a curious Joe, looking around.

"I don't know, I was only given yours and your girlfriend's passes."

"Oh." Joe said before shrugging "Let's go."

"Right this way." said the tech, waving his arm in the general direction of the dressing rooms. After taking a look over at his scowling girlfriend, Joe let the tech lead him through the jumbled warrens of the stage area backstage to the dressing rooms, the tech knocking on the door twice.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. McAlister is here with his backstage pass, the other pass was rejected." said the concert tech as he held the door open, showing Joe in. Joe walked in finding Austin standing shirtless with the deer in the headlights look.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I could come back later…"Joe said, blushing deeply.

"Nah man it's all good, come on in. it's just us guys." Austin said, the blond with a slight grin.

"Yeah okay, sure, cool." Joe said shyly looking around the dressing room feeling slightly awkward.

"Look, I can put on a shirt if it makes you more comfortable." Austin said, the blond chuckling.

"Nah, it's ok, I mean if you're comfortable…" said the seventeen-year-old boy awkwardly.

"You could always join me." Austin said, as the chuckle turned into a smirk.

"J-join you?" Joe stammered slightly, eyes going wide. "You mean get shirtless with you?"

"Well you could always get naked if you prefer."

"Um...nah… shirtless is okay i guess." Joe said awkwardly as the boy slowly removed his long sleeve shirt.

"Wow, country life has been good to you man, look at you!" Austin said his eyes glued to Joe's well-muscled and defined upper body.

"It's okay… trying to put another fifteen pound of muscle on," Joe said awkwardly, a little insecure.

"Dude you really don't need to...may I?" Austin asked, his hand hovered above the boy's chest.

"I guess…"

Austin ran his hands over Joe's chest grinning, "What are you even talking about, dude these are fucking awesome! Mine are nowhere near this fucking hot!"

"C'mon dude, stop lying, yours looks like it was chiselled out of stone!" Joe protested.

"No way man, look at yours all tan and buff, mine's all pale and weak here, feel." Austin said as he took Joe's hand and placed it on his chest.

"They feel better than mine…." Joe purred, rubbing the singer's chest unaware of Austin leaning in until the blond's lips were on his.

Joe stood shocked until he felt Austin's lips moving against his, the singer's hands pulling them closer, Joe melting into the kiss and returning it with interest. Soon both of their hands were roaming over more than just each other's chests, Joe's winding up tangled in Austin's hair. Austin broke the kiss and slowly led the seventeen-year-old boy over to the couch, with their lips quickly reconnecting as their bodies moved around and the singer was lying on top of Joe. The blond broke the kiss and moved down to plant kisses on the seventeen-year-old's neck, sucking on the skin gently, before moving up to the boy's ear.

"You still have too many clothes on boy...oh and leave the sneakers on…" Austin growled in a husky voice into Joe's ear. Joe's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, moaning deep in his throat as he rolled out from under Austin, shimmying out of his tight jeans leaving Joe just in a pair of turquoise blue boxer briefs and large black Air Jordan's.

"Your turn," Joe purred with anticipation, lust rocking through his system.

Austin smirked before the blond wiggled his butt, pushing down his jeans to reveal pink boxer briefs with white trim, smiling suggestively at Joe before stepping back into a pair of black and white Converse. The underwear and shoes clad boys pushed their lips together again, the pair making out for a few moments. First their lips battled passionately, fiery sparks shared between the two blonds as they battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Not a war nor a dance, but a rhythmic kiss where Joe's hands couldn't help but reach around and take a good hard grab at Austin's ass. This added a new element to their kiss: A moan.

A moan so deep and sexy that neither boy held back after it. Austin's thin tongue ran along Joe's lips, barely brushing against the pillows before he felt them part. An eager acceptance, a deception that had him moaning louder. As the moment he went to slide into Joe's mouth, the older boy took him by surprise and shoved his tongue inside. Austin pulled Joe closer, hands gripping his hips. Bringing their shirtless forms together and a dozen abs now able to grind, sharing their sweat. Joe's tongue effortlessly pinned Austin's down with a husky growl of dominance, expressing how this would go: Joe would pin Austin and use this sexy body however he saw fit. Austin, for one, couldn't wait for this kiss to end and get into the real thing.

Joe explored the mouth for a few moments, feeling and enjoying how Austin sucked his tongue. The two pink muscles wrapped together for a moment. A moment later Austin broke the kiss and started planting kisses down Joe's neck and down the seventeen-year-old's chest. Once Austin reached Joe's chest, the teen singing sensation used his tongue to lick around the tanned boy's abs, grinning at the slight moans and groans escaping Joe's mouth. Austin moved down until the blond was over the tenting boxer briefs, with Austin leaning down and nuzzling on the small town boy's fabric covered cock, before licking around the covered length.

He was taken aback by its thickness and length, though with how sexy Joe McAlister was this should have been no surprise.

"Holy shit…" Austin moaned.

Licking along the shaft, still barely contained by the fabric, Austin looked like an eager puppy as he licked all over it. Seven and a half-inches of thick, throbbing teenage dick against his face. The popstar was in love. The country boy played with the bleach-blond locks of Austin's hair as the boy made love to his dick, throbbing and humping at the boy's face. Too hot to look at. But eventually Austin grew tired of just licking, as much as he wanted to worship the boy's ripped six-pack and trace each of the chiselled muscles with tongue and fingers. Even those solid pecs could use a good sucking. But this cock was so big it needed the worshipping first.

Joe let out a loud moan as he felt the singer lowered his boxer briefs, with Austin reaching out and grabbing onto the boy's cock the moment it sprung out at him. Smooth and long with a hefty weight. Its head was a deep olive tan while the shaft was a lighter tan, one with Austin's fingers barely managed to wrap around. Around its tree-trunk of a base was a thick bush of dirty-blond hair so curly and ripe that Austin could already smell it from the other end. Giving it a few strokes to the pleasure of the seventeen-year-old boy, Austin moaned at how long it took to stroke it. No wonder Joe's muscles were so thick if he had to beat this beast. The speed and tightness of his eager hand only made Joe's moans deeper when Austin leaned down and licked the piss slip of Joe's cock.

"Oh god, Austin!" Joe grunted, as the seventeen-year-old felt the singer's tongue swipe his piss slit.

Austin grinned at the sounds of the moan as he took the mushroom head of the boy's slightly longer cock before beginning to slowly bob up and down on the seventeen-year-old's cock. As Austin continued to bob on his cock, Joe continued to moan loudly from the feelings rocking through his body and felt the desire to return the pleasure and suck on the singer's cock.

"Stop and remove our underwear, Moon." Joe demanded.

Blushing from the dominance, the singer paused his movement's on the boy's cock before pulling off and quickly stripping each of their boxer briefs leaving the pair clad only in their sneakers. Austin got back on top of the boy, with his cock swinging over the seventeen-year-old's mouth, who quickly took it into his mouth causing Austin to moan out loudly

"MHM! Oh god, Joe!"

After a few more moans, Austin leaned down and took Joe's cock back into his mouth and the pair fell into a rhythm, bobbing up and down on each other's lengths. Joe reached up and took a hold of Austin's cock, pulling it most of the way out of his mouth and focusing on sucking solely on the mushroom head of the singer's cock, while using his hand to stroke the rest of Austin's slightly smaller cock. With another moan around Joe's cock, Austin pulled off and licked down the length of the boy's cock, and took Joe's slightly sweaty balls into his mouth and sucked on them gently as Joe's cock pushed against Austin's face and Joe's crotch, halving the singer's vision.

The horny singer sucked on Joe's balls for a few moments before going back to bobbing on the seventeen-year-old's cock, with the pair bobbing up and down on each other's cock until both of them heard someone outside the door. As the pair listened to the door knob getting turned slowly, the pair pulled off of each other's cock and quickly moved around so they were sitting next to each other with their hands over their cock, as the door opened.

"Oi! Austin, do you have any salsa, my chips are dry"

As they heard that being called out by a voice, as Joe and Austin watched on in horror as Austin's red haired best friend walked into the room. Dez paused and looked at the pair sitting on the couch, butt naked with their hands over their crotches to cover their erections before grinning widely at the sight.

"Ooh! Naked party!"

"Dez!" Austin said, the blond's voice getting a little high pitched "You should have knocked!"

"Why? It's not like you were banging each other." Dez said laughing. His eyes explored Joe with an unappreciated hunger.

Despite the annoyance of this ugly boy entering, Josh smirked. 'Not banging yet,'.

"What if we were?" Joe asked curiously. Hoping to god Austin didn't go inviting this new kid inside.

"Ally would be SO jelly of you." Dez said, as he turned his head in the rough direction of where Ally would be and smiled knowingly, "So who are you? And have you ever seen a Camel, I have one outside?"

"Uh… I'm Joe… Joe McAlister" Joe said, not putting his hand out like normal, due to still trying to cover his length "I'm… uh fine about the camel."

"Oh like Mr. Bond, James Bond." Dez grinned, with Austin mentally smacking himself. His friend was a bit of an idiot. "Your loss; I might go show Ally, she LOVES animals… Ooh I could also get some salsa for these chips."

"You go do that…" Joe said awkwardly, his cock lessening from the red haired boy in the room, the seventeen-year-old wanting Dez to leave so he could continue with the hot blond.

"Okay then" Dez waved, as he left. "See you soon Austie, Mr. Joe, Joe McAlister."

"Finally!" Austin exclaimed, as the boys uncovered their cocks, when Dez had left the room and shut the door, with the singer jumping off of the couch and moved over to the door. "I thought he was never going to shut up and leave!"

Joe chuckled.

After locking the door to make sure Dez or anyone else couldn't enter the room again, Austin moved back over to the sofa, sitting down, and pulling Joe into another make out session. Their bodies came together with hot passion, thrusting their dicks together with a sensual need. Austin grabbed at the two lengths, stroking them with a high pitch moan into Joe's lips.

Grabbing at every little inch of the blond's hot body, Joe grunted. He wanted to nibble on the boy's lip, however he felt Austin pushing his tongue into his mouth and exploring it to his pleasure. With their lips attached to each other, Austin pushed Joe back so he was lying on top of each other, with their cocks beginning to rub against the other's, begging for the relief the red haired boy had ruined. The singer slowly began to get a little more aggressive with his grinding against the other boy's cock with Joe moaning into their kiss as he allowed Austin to hump his body.

The muscular boy let it go for a while before breaking the kiss with the singer and then rolling them around so he was on top of the singer, with the boy smashing his lips against and roughly kisses Austin, lightly biting the bottom lip of the blond who moaned into the kiss from a mix of pain and pleasure. Joe broke the kiss and began to kiss the neck of the blond, Austin continuing to moan as the other boy sucked on his neck, lightly using his teeth to mark the singer as his. Joe then licked up the side of the singer's slightly sweaty face until he reached Austin's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and lightly nibbling on it, before pulling off and whispering lustfully.

"I want to fuck you on every surface in this room." Joe growled huskily, getting into the role of dominating the blond.

Austin could only moan loudly at the thought of Joe fucking him, with the small town boy taking the moan as acceptance as be began to slowly kiss down the defined chest of the singer, until he reached Austin's nipples. Joe took Austin's right nub into his mouth and started to suck on it, using his teeth to lightly graze and twist the nipple before repeating the process on the left side. Joe pulled off of the blond's nipples and started planting kisses down Austin's six-pack abs until he reached the singer's outie belly button, teasing it with his tongue before licking down the snail trail and into the bushy brown pubic hair that surrounded the singer's cock.

"Oh god, yes!"

Joe smirked from the response, as he moved up the length of his cock and let his tongue swipe across the sensitive piss slit of the blond. Joe smirked before moving up the defined body of the sensation, using his tongue to tease the chest again until he reached Austin's face.

"Bend over the sofa." Joe said huskily after a quick rough kiss as he climbed off of the sofa.

The country boy watched with a wide grin as Austin followed his orders, with the singer facing the sofa and bending down with hands using the back of the couch to keep him up. Joe felt his cock throb from the sight of the singer in nothing but a pair of sneakers, bent over the couch. The seventeen-year-old moved closer to the singer and dropped down onto his knees so his face was in line with the blond's ass. He reached out and grabbed onto Austin's hips, leaning forward and taking a long lick up the length of the blond's cock being rewarded with a moan before using the tip of his tongue to tease Austin's hole.

"Oh god… JOE!"

Joe grinned at the sounds of the singer's moans, the vocal range of the blond boy obvious as he continued to moan, with the boy continued to lap at Austin's hole, enjoying the taste compared to the taste of eating out either Norrie or Melanie. Once Austin's hole was coated in his saliva, Joe stood back up and reached down to grab onto his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the singer's hole, pressing the mushroom head of his cock against the hole, teasing it gently before pushing in.

"Mhm, oh god, Joe!" Austin moaned loudly, as the singer felt Joe sliding into him.

"Fuck... your ass is so tight." Joe purred, as the tight ass squeezed his cock as he pushed in.

Once the seventeen-year-old was fully inside of the singer, Joe paused his movements in order to let Austin get used to his cock as he continued to enjoy the warmth and tightness, wondering why Benny ass wasn't that tight when he had first fucked his best friend. After Austin's ass relaxed a little, Joe from his position standing behind the singer, began to move in and out of the blond's ass slowly, enjoying the kink of fucking someone while the pair of them wearing their sneakers and nothing else.

As he continued to thrust in and out of the blond's ass, Joe wrapped an arm around the singer and pulled Austin up to a standing position, with Austin turning his head in order to capture Joe's lips into a heated make out session. As they continued to make out in their standing position, Joe lowered his hand down and grabbed onto Austin's cock, slowly stroking the singer's cock firmly.

"How about I fuck you rough against the wall?" Joe growled, breaking the kiss. The muscular boy taking the feel of Austin's cock throbbing as a yes with the seventeen-year-old slipping his cock out of the singer.

After a groan from the blond at the loss of Joe's cock inside of him, the sneaker wearing pair moved to the closest wall, with Joe getting further into his role of dominating the singer by pushing Austin against the wall and slamming into the blond's warm ass. Austin let out a loud moan of pleasure as the boy thrust in and out his ass as hard as he could, shocked at the strength and dominance the calm nervous insecure boy that had walked in was showing. Austin turned his head back again so it wasn't pushed against the wall, with Joe quickly pushing his lips against Austin's, lightly biting Austin's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth, exploring every part of the singer's mouth.

"Oh fucking god!" Austin screamed. The blond breaking the kiss, as Joe began to roughly ram his cock into the singer's ass, the boy using the strength from working on the country to fuck Austin as hard as he could.

As he was mercilessly pounded with no regard for the noise, Austin heard something above his own screams of delight.

A crack.

The more Joe rammed his ass with beastial feorcity, that massive cock fucking him into the wall, the further a thin crack began to form in the white paint.

"Ahn…!" Austin bit his lip, "Wa-wait! You're breaking my wall!"

"Good. Just means I can go harder till it's broken," Joe smirked, biting at Austin's neck as he used that ass. Feeling the ring tighten around him, desperate to keep him inside, needily wanting hot spunk inside. This body was made to bottom to dominant tops and take it like a champ. "Fuck you're a tight slut, Austin… Tell me what you want,"

Gasping, Austin couldn't help it. "T-to fuck me… and break me!"

After a while of thrusting into Austin roughly against the wall, Joe moved them around so the blond was on his hands and knees on the floor. Joe made use of the easier position to control the pace and hardness of his thrusts, swapping between slow long strokes to fast rough pounding. His eyes glanced over to the wall. Sure enough there was a crack from floor to ceiling.

Austin's loud moans filled the changing room as his ass was thrusted into by the sexy boy, who held onto the singer's hips and enjoying the first fuck he had since the night he had gotten drunk with Norrie and Melanie, with the seventeen-year-old having his first threesome, god Norrie had been bitchy when she had woken up to find him asleep with his cock still buried in Melanie. Joe shrugged his thoughts off of his girlfriend as he went back to focusing on fucking Austin's tight ass, the desire to cum beginning to build up with Joe deciding he wanted to watch the singer as he filled Austin with his load.

"Go and lay down on your back on the couch!" Joe commanded, easing his cock out of Austin, who groaned once again from the loss of the boy's cock inside of him.

Austin followed the boy's order and moved back onto the couch, lying down on his back, as Joe crawled on top of him. Joe planted his lips on Austin, with the pair making out softly before the boy broke the kiss, and started to lightly suck on Austin's neck before internally smirking and biting down on the singer's neck, leaving a hickey on the blond. Joe continued to kiss down the singer's chiselled chest, enjoying the feel of the rock hard abs and the blond's snail trail against his tongue. The boy moved between Austin's legs and raised the blond singer's legs onto his shoulder as he reached down to grab onto his cock, lining it up with Austin's hole and pushing back in.

"Mhm!" Austin cried out, as he felt Joe's cock easing back into him.

The blond was absolutely loving the feeling of the sheer length of Joe's seven and a half-inch cock in his ass, with the small town boy beginning to move in and out of the blond's hole as hard as he could. As he thrust in and out of the singer, Joe leaned down and smashed his lips against Austin's for another rough make out session.

"Oh god, Joe!"

Moans continued as the seventeen-year-old boy broke their make out session and went back to focusing on moving in and out of the singer as hard as he could. Joe leaned down and pushed his lips against the singer's with Austin's tongue slipping into Joe's mouth and beginning to explore the boy's mouth, with Joe's tongue fighting back and working into Austin's mouth, the blond singer moaning loudly on Joe's tongue as the seventeen-year-old started to pick up his speed.

The pair broke the kiss, with Austin reaching down and grabbing on his slightly smaller shaft, stroking it furiously as the desire to shoot his cum rocked through his body. Austin released another moan as Joe aimed his cock at the blond's prostate and began to slam into the singer directly ramming against the prostate repeatedly. It didn't take long before Joe looked down and watched the blond's cock start shooting its load all over Austin's chest, causing the small town boy to release his own moan as he felt Austin's ass tightening around his slightly longer cock.

"I'm going to cum, Austin!" Joe moaned as the seventeen-year-old thrust into the singer as hard as he could, enjoying the tightness of the blond's ass milking his cock.

"Pull out!" Austin ordered.

Knowing not to question it, a confused Joe did what he was told. With a smirk on his face, Austin pushed Joe back a little as he crawled closer to the other boy's cock with Joe moaning loudly as the singer reached down and grabbed onto his thin seven-inch cock, jerking it furiously.

"Oh god!" Joe moaned loudly, as the seventeen-year-old started shooting his load over the blond's face covering it with every shot.

Once he had finished shooting his cum over Austin's face, Joe dropped down onto the sofa with the sneaker only clad pair leaning in and sharing some soft kisses, their cum squished between their bodies. After breaking the kiss, the pair cuddled up on the sofa with Joe's arms around the teen singer as they got their breaths back. They laid there cuddling, sharing the occasional soft kiss, they heard someone fiddling with the locked door, the pair panicking when the door was unlocked quickly. As the naked and cum glistened pair watched as the door slowly began to open, Austin pushed Joe off of him, with the boy landing on his ass on the floor.

"What was that for!" Joe complained, as he rubbed his ass from the pain of landing on it.

Austin ignored the question as he heard his best friend's voice.

"I got the salsa!" A happy voice called out as the door fully opened and Dez walked into his best friend's changing room shutting the door behind him, the red haired boy stopping when he saw the pair naked except for their shoes, shrugging it off . "Did you know your door was locked?"

"Uh Dez." Austin said, the cum covered singer looking up at his best friend, who seemed oblivious of Austin and Joe's nudity.

"So can I join you two?" Dez grinned.

The red-haired boy not waiting for an answer and quickly stripping his clothes off, Austin and Joe looking on in shock as Dez slipped his shoes back on before grinning at the naked pair who took in the sight of Dez's naked body, Austin focused on the red pubic hair surrounding his best friend's cock.

Rolling his eyes at Austin's perving on his cock, Dez chuckled out an order. "Oi! Sit up, twinkle toes."

"Is it always like this?" Joe questioned, from his spot on the floor as he watched the singer sit up to let his best friend sit down next to him, the red haired boy's eyes on the cum running down Austin's body.

He didn't get a response, as Dez noticed something.

"Ooh sauce!" Dez purred happily.

A grin crossed his face as he swiped one of his chips through the cum on his best friend's face, taking a bite of the cum dipped chip as the other boys shared a look of pure shock. With a small smirk coming to the corner of Joe's face, as he mouthed to Austin.

'Should we give him a fresh load?'

Austin groaned softly, unwilling to mess around with his weird friend. Who seemed to have a fascination with his toes and feet, suspecting Dez tickling him in the middle of the night wasn't with fingers. Shivering, he tried to shake his head at the older boy but was completely ignored.

Walking behind the red-head, who moaned excitedly thinking that Joe was going for his ass, Joe took Dez by surprise taking a fistful of short orange hair. Painfully making Dez wince, who quickly fell to his knees. Biting his lip, Joe pulled Austin over by the dick. He purred at the popstar, who looked confused; Unsure whether he should moan or be disgusted.

"Austin you haven't cum yet… and you're dripping on the floor," Joe said in a demanding tone as his hand pumped the thin seven-inch cock. "Why don't you give your friend a little sauce before I kick his ass out,"

"B-But…" The singer whined.

Growling dominantly with a playful smirk across his face, Joe cut Austin off. Also squeezing his dick, loving the whine. "Shut up Austin. I'll fuck your butt later, but you will cum first…"

With the sexy promise of round two driving Austin's body, he overcame the hesitation and overlooked Dez' unbecoming face. First he stepped closer to Dez but made sure he was out of reach of those thin lips, then wrapped a hand around the thick meat between his legs. Austin was fast and rough in stroking it, releasing deep grunts of pleasure as his eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttered low. Moans grew deeper as his dick twitched with more heat that flooded through Austin's muscular body. He fucked the hand fast, with a furious lust and desperation to get off. Seeing Joe's expression of desire made his hand move faster.

Austin whimpered, a sharp tooth sinking into his lip. The room filled with this sweet music and the fapping of Austin's lengthy dick, and if one were to listen very closely they may hear his precum drip.

"Ungh!" One final grunt before he came. A hot shower of the boy's cum blasting out to coat Dez' grinning face, though Austin would have preferred Joe to be there in his place. Regardless, his cock shot the heavy load of cum and it ran down a face.

"Fuck that was pretty hot, stud…" Joe groaned, watching the cum flow. He wanted it. Badly. But not from Dez' face. So he kicked the dorky weird out, literally kicking his ass away before turning back to Austin with the door wide open.

"Ok Moon, get over here and suck me."


End file.
